Vegas Wedding
by Cullengrl14
Summary: Set in Eclipse, Alice found out about the wedding and gets Bella to let her plan it. But what if Alice didn’t get her way? Bella and Edward have other plans…
1. Vegas?

Set in Eclipse, Alice found out about the wedding and gets Bella to let her plan it. But what if Alice didn't get her way? Bella and Edward have other plans…

**( ok so the fist couple sentences are in Eclipse page 466 right after Alice confronts Bella about her wedding and to gets her to let her plan the wedding for her. But in my story Alice doesn't get her way and Edward and Bella leave to Vegas. Hehe. I'm just going to have fun with this. First F.F. so tell me how it is! )**

Chap 1

"Vegas," Edward promised in my ear.

"Not a chance," Alice gloated. "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment.** (A/N this is were my writing starts)** Oh we'll have so much fun…with. Wait. Bella. Are you…going" Alice froze, looking blankly at another one of her visions. I could probably guess what it was about.

"Bella, we should go. Alice might blow when she gets out of this vision." Edward grabbed my hand and turned around.

He pulled me long side of him to the Volvo, setting me down. Only a second later we were on the long driveway heading away from his house. We sat in a comfortable silence. I hope Alice isn't to upset. I never really wanted a big fancy wedding. I don't even want a wedding. If it weren't for the whole promise for forever with Edward and a 'human experience' with him, I wouldn't be doing this. But sense I am, I want to make it as low key as possible. That means Vegas.

"Edward, what exactly was she seeing?" I asked, curious what the details of the vision of me and Edward in Vegas were.

"She saw us at a chapel, being married by Elvis." he smiled and laughed quietly, "He just looked like a fat guy with a bad comb over and wearing a white leather suite." I joined in with his angelic laughter with my own uneven one.

"Is she really mad?" I can imagine the look on her face, a mixture of confusion and plain anger.

"No, but she will be upset when we tell her that we're going. She won't talk for a while."

I looked out the window, noticing that we were already at my house. Then something dawned on me.

"We're telling her?!"

"Yes and the rest of the family. They should know. But telling Charlie is up to you." I didn't even think about Charlie. Or even worse, Renee. What would I tell them, 'mom I went to Vegas and married my rich vampire boyfriend and soon I will be just like him!'. For some reason, that didn't seem to work for me.

Edward saw the look in my eyes. He put his icy hand under my chin and angled it at him so he could melt away my worry with his bright topaz eyes.

"Bella, if you don't want to tell them, then that's your choice and I'll be fine with it. I just want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife, forever."

"Forever?" I asked quietly, trying to find my voice.

He leaned down to my ear, tracing my ear with his lips, and tickling me with his breath. "Forever." I looked at him and kissed him gently, but he pressed harder, rapping his arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I've never felt him so urgent. He pulled me onto his lap, letting my legs straddle his waist because of the small space in the Volvo. He slid his hands to my waist pulling me closer.

We stayed like that kissing and when I needed to breathe he just moved his lips to my cheeks, my neck, my collar bone, and anywhere my skin was showing, but when my breathe was back to almost a normal pace, he placed his lips back to mine, harder each time.

We were making out in his car for about six minutes till we heard a loud knock on the passenger window.

I turned my head alarmed and saw Charlie.

I turned to Edward asking, "Is he mad? Did he see us the whole time?"

"Yeah, he did see us and for mad, well if you think him wanting to rip my head off and putting it through a wood chipper, mad, then yes, he is." I thought about Charlie trying to rip off Edward's head, but I could only see it the other way around. I winced a little at the thought.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Charlie knock again, louder. He was looking at me, not very happy I should add.

I looked back to Edward. He had a look on his face. A mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He explained, "Bella, if you want, we could leave, right now, and be in Vegas in less than five hours, if we leave now."

I looked at him confused. Then it dawned on me. "_Right_ now?" I started to get excited by the idea.

"Right now," he said, displaying a evil grin. Then it fell, putting on a conscious look. "But only if you wan to, Bella. If you want to wait its fine. But you need to make the choice within four seconds, or Charlie is going to tear my door off the car."

I looked down for a second, deciding on instinct. My eyes came back to his and smiled wickedly. "Lets go!"

He kissed me for a second then slid me into my seat and started the car at the same time.

I looked out the window to Charlie mouthing 'sorry' as we backed out of the driveway, heading to the airport.

I turned to Edward, seeing his hair being whipped around by the open windows, smiling wildly. He reached over suddenly and pulling me over for a kiss. "Thank you," looking at me before he put his hand in mine, speeding up.

"I'm getting married!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, happily.

I couldn't stop smiling. I had to yell, "Whoooooaaaaa!!!"

As we were heading down the highway, running away to Vegas to get married to the man I love, hair blowing in the wind, I thought to myself, _this is how it is supposed to be… _

**( so there's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. If not then you don't have to read any of the other chapters. But if you did then I will continue. If I don't get any reviews then I will stop. ,( SO REVIEW PLEASE!!! )**

Riley


	2. on our way

**Ok, so I forgot to do this last time.**

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!! The awesome Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Ok, that's done!**

**( ok so, this is the next chapter. Ummmmmm… well that's about it. So here you go. )**

Chap 2

Edward sped to the airport in port Angeles, stopping once in a store to get us some clothes and a bag to put it in. He also remembered to get me a tooth brush and all the stuff I needed. In line, Edward grabbed a couple candy bars for me as well.

I could still see the excitement in his eyes and I'm sure he could see it in mine. Walking in the store, hand in hand made us both impatient. He would stop every once in a while and kiss me hard, but besides that he always had his arm placed around my waist tightly, unaware of the other people in the stores staring at his incredible beauty and pure hatred for me.

We finally got to the airport, getting our tickets. The next plain left in about an hour. We checked our bags and walked through the over protective security. Then we were walking to the gate, just about thirty minutes early. We sat down. I leaned my head against his shoulder, thinking of the things to come.

I didn't want to get married this morning. I was certain that I would just give up and let Carlisle change me, but when it came down to it, I really did, well now that I'm just going to Vegas and getting married in five minutes tops. I really do want to marry him. I mean look at me, I'm here, sitting in a airport, beside the love of my life, waiting for the plain that will take us to a city, where we will elope together.

I thought about what everyone's reactions would be. Renee, furious, Edward, obviously excited, Charlie, dead, Esme, overjoyed, Carlisle, proud, Emmet, well he would just make jokes about us 'Aw, you little love birds' I could here him say, Rosalie, I don't know, mad possibly, Jasper, happy for everyone, and last, my best friend, Alice, Completely mad at us, but at the same time, so happy she could explode.

I wish I could talk to her…wait. "Edward, can I use your phone?" I asked him.

"She might not want to talk to us, Bella," He guessed.

"Well I can try at least. I feel bad."

"don't tell her that, or she will make you feel guilty and get you to come back home so she could plan a big fancy wedding for you." he smiled thinking of the outrageous wedding (That would never happen) most likely.

"Oh, I won't. so can I?"

"Of coarse, love. Anything for you," handing me his phone, "just be careful. I am excited to go to Vegas. It should be fun," giving me a the crooked grin of his.

"I think so too." reflecting his grin right back at him.

I dialed the number of the Cullen's house and waited. It rang once "Hello." it wasn't a question. She knew who it was. She knew even before I did.

"Hi, Alice."

"Bella."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I just--"

"I know, Bella. I'm upset, but over all, I am excited for you two. It is sad that I won't plan the wedding of your dreams," I was about to cut her off but she interrupted, "But, I know, all that matters is you will be my sister. Oh, and I guess that you and Edward will finally be married, too, that's good also."

I laughed, happy that she was ok with this.

"Well, Alice, please tell everyone and make sure you tell them all I am sorry they won't be here. And I guess me and Edward will see you in about a week."

"yeah, um, Bella, I kinda' forgot to tell you, but part of the reason I forgave you was, because, well, we are all coming too. Its one thing that you crush my dreams for a real wedding, but different for cutting us completely out of it. We will be taking a flight just a little after yours. I have to pack. Bye!" She hung up…

I sat there, the phone to my ear, still there was only silence coming through it.

I can't believe this. Is everyone in on this. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie Esme, of coarse Emmett, he will do anything to be in a place that I will surely mess up and blush like a tomato. Was Carlisle in on it? He was pretty much my second father! That only leaves one other that could be in on this…

**( ok, so yeah, a little cliffy, but not much. Im not THAT mean. alright, so I will be getting into better stuff. These first two chapters are really only fillers, especially this one. So be patient! Please. And here is a shout out to Charlotte and Kristin. Hehe. Don't hurt me! ) **


	3. Coming along for the ride

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter…

I can't believe this. Is everyone in on this. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie Esme, of coarse Emmett, he will do anything to be in a place that I will surely mess up and blush like a tomato. Was Carlisle in on it? He was pretty much my second father! That only leaves one other that could be in on this…

I decided to play it cool.

I flipped the phone shut and handed it to Edward. "So, Edward."

"Yes, honey?" said giving me a gentle smile. Not fair.

"Well, I was wondering, what are we going to do in Vegas." He seemed a little confused. " I mean, I know we are getting married, but, we bought plan tickets to take us home next week. Do we have anything else planed?"

"Oh. Well, we could see some of the sights, mostly during night. It gets pretty sunny during the day. We could go out to dinner every night and… we can figure it out when we get there. that's the fun of it." wow, he wasn't catching my drift.

"Do you know anyone that will be there?" he HAS to get that. How more obvious can it get?

"No…not…really." he wasn't looking at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Oh, please don't use my full name!" he whined in a sarcastic form. I knew he was playing dumb. He was really trying to hide it. He was also trying to change the subject be leaning down a lightly kissing up and down my neck. I pushed him away, a little to mad to have him near me like that.

"Edward, how could you let them come? This was supposed to be a in and out kinda' thing. Just get it over with. But now that they are coming, its completely different! Alice will throw a party and get me a ridiculous dress!" I was on the verge of yelling and stomping around in a circle like a little kid, but I wasn't going to let him see my emotions, or he would surely take advantage of them with those beautiful eyes.

He finally understood that I was not about to let this drop. He straightened up in his chair and put a serious face on. This is what I wanted, at least for right now.

"Bella, I know you wanted a very untraditional wedding. And you will get that. Alice swore that she would not turn this into a torturous thing. She knows this is what you want. But you need to understand, they are my family, no, _our_ family. They want to be there and see their 106 year old son or sibling get married to his beautiful human fiancé." Oh no. He is making me feel guilty.

"I also want them there, Bella. Do you know how much they have helped me with this," waving his hands in between us, before placing both my hands in his and placing them on his lap. " they were there when I needed advice on how to resist your alluring blood. They even helped me with dating! I had no idea that flowers and chocolate were still a good gift for a first date!" he quietly laughed.

I thought about this for a little bit. I wouldn't mind if they were there for the wedding. It would be nice, a little embarrassing, but nice. And if they promised not to change a thing or not to buy me anything, that's fine. Maybe it won't be to bad.

"If they don't spend a _dime_ on me…well then, I guess its okay."

Suddenly Edward pulled me up and caught me in his arms in a tight hug, lifting my feet off the floor.

"Thank you, Bella," placing me back on the ground, "You don't know how much this means to me. And I promise you, we will have enough time for ourselves, if its out on the town or in our hotel room. Remember I still have another promise to attend to." his arms, that were still around my waist, pulled me closer. He look down at me in a passionate gaze. I couldn't stand it.

I reached up on my tippy toes and closed the gap between us. Our lips moved against each others, pressed as closely as we could get or that was appropriate while in a public place.

But as great as the kiss was, Edward still had his boundaries, '_Not for much longer'_ I thought to myself. I was excited then before about leaving and the whole marry thing didn't seem to bad at the moment. I became even more excited when the speakers over head announced that our plan was now boarding.

"Here we go," Edward said, dropping his arms from my waist and took my hand in his.

"Here we go," I repeated at him, trying to wrap it around my head that this is pretty much the start of our life together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( ok, sooo, I LOVE all my reviewers! They are pretty much all positive things! And if you don't feel like being positive on some of my stuff (Spelling, OOC, or not enough details) just tell me. I am trying this out. I like to write, but I mean, this is my first public writing except stuff for school, but does that contain a Edward Cullen. I don't think so!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) if you don't mind… I would love a review or two!

Riley


	4. Bright Lights

Disclaimer. I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!!!

**( ok, so I know the past chapters have been a bit boring, BUT the fun is in Vegas…and guess what…. THEIR FINALLY IN VEGAS!!! So I hope you enjoy this. )**

"Oh. My. Gosh," I said, astounded.

"Welcome to Vegas, Love," Edward murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms, from behind, around my waist.

This air port was different then any other air port I've ever seen--sure, I have only been in three, but what can I do about that?

This one had nice seats and tall windows and there was slot machines screaming, 'Wheel. Of. Fortune!!!' every two minutes or so. It was night out the large windows, but the florescent lights of the city lit up the sky. It was amazing and I could tell Edward loved it too.

We went and grabbed our bags and headed to the exit.

I saw a short man, wearing a black suit, holding a sign saying 'Cullen'. Edward walked me over to the man.

Edward said hello in his musical voice.

"Hello!" said the man, "you must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your car is this way. May I take your bags?"

"Yes, thank you," taking the bag from his shoulder and handing it to him.

"Edward." I hissed

"Yes, Love?" looking confused at me

"Why did you get a driver for us!? We Could have gotten a taxi!" I whispered harshly at him.

"I'll explain later." he tried to put his hand in mine, but I pulled mine away, still aggravated at him. Why does he have to spend money? Especially when it involves me? I avoided his eyes, that I could feel on my face.

"You'll have to talk in the limo."

I turned to him furiously. "You got us a _limo_!!!"

"Yes and don't be difficult."

I walked forward still not looking at him.

When we came to the limo I shook my head and then climbed in the backseat. Edward soon fallowed, sitting beside me. I stood up and walked to the other side.

"Bella…" Edward whined.

"Edward, I really liked the idea that NO money was going to be spent on a Vegas wedding. And you are changing that. Why did you get a limo!!!"

We were moving now, where I wasn't sure, but we were.

I crossed my arms and looked out the tinted windows to see the bright lights of the city. I felt Edward sit next to me and after a minute he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I wanted badly to place my head to his cold hard and yet comfortable chest. But after a minute I gave in, and leaned into him.

"Edward," I said into his shoulder, "I just, don't like people spending money on me, especially you. I know you mean well and you feel you need to give me _everything_, but I don't want everything. I have you, and that's all I need."

And that's the truth. I love him with everything I have. I only need him. I would give anything to be with him forever, and that's the main reason I'm here in Vegas.

"Bella, I do want to give you everything and I know you don't like it. I just want to show all things that could possibly happen when you are human. Once you are changed all of this is going to be different. You won't enjoy it all the same. You will be focused on the tempting smells of human blood. I just want to show you all that you can when you are human, because I do plan on keeping my promise, and it doesn't seem to be much time for this all to happen." he rubbed my back soothingly.

"For one thing, I don't need anything. Second I would have _never _rented a limo to take me around at any time in my life, and third, all I need is you. _only_ you. I don't care if I'm in the middle of the flipping Sahara or in the middle of Antarctica, just as long as you are there, I will be the happiest person, or immortal, in the universe."

"That's not the only thing I got the limo for though." he said seductively.

"What?" I asked confused. What was he talking about?

"Well," running his fingers up and down my neck, "sense I don't have to be driving, I can touch you and be close to you without you complaining about my 'chaotic' driving." he bent down and smelled my neck then started kissing it.

I felt him sliding his hands down my arms and take my wrists and pull then up behind his neck. Then, quicker then I could blink, he was on top of me, nuzzling the crease between my shoulder and neck. My breath came quick, to fast, but not as fast as my heart was going. It didn't seem that Edward was going to stop at any moment, so I decided to take as much as I could with this opportunity.

I hitched my leg around his waist and ran my fingers through his long bronze hair. I heard his rhythmic breath get caught in his throat, then he let out a gasp. Then he moved faster, kissing me on the lips hard, like earlier today in his car.

"Is…this why…you…got the…limo?" I said between my heavy breathing.

"Mostly." he answered simply.

He rubbed his cool hands up and down my sides, feeling as much as he could.

Then the car stopped and Edward sat up, pulling me up with him, my leg still around his waist. He straightened out my clothes and his as well.

"I guess we're here," he said. He sounded just a bit disappointed.

I bent my head down to his ear and whispered, "later." and got up and walked out, leaving him dazed behind me.

'_this is going to be fun'_

**( sorry it took longer then the others to be put out, I was in a little of a writers block, but I had some future suggestions and encouragement and I got through it. I hope that this one was good. I little drama. I know my writing isn't as good and I know some people said that Edward would never go just like that to Vegas. I didn't think so either, then I was thinking of when Edward first proposed and was like 'lets go to Vegas now'. jus read new moon at that point. You'll know what I'm talking about. Bye! )**

Riley


	5. The Bellagio

**( I'm smiling right now!!! Yes im smiling cuz reviews, but mostly cause I get to write their small, but still nice wedding really soon! I don't know if it will be in this chapter or not, but I guess we will both see. BIG SMILE!!! )**

**Chapter 5**

I stepped out of the limo and saw the casino inside of the hotel in front of me and there was Elvis impersonators _everywhere_. The noises were over whelming and I was about to explode with excitement.

Edward finally came out and wrapped his arms around me.

"What hotel is this?"

"The Bellagio. One of Carlisle's favorites. They save him a suite here for him and Esme. We will be staying in there."

I was about to complain, but decided that it wouldn't help at all and that I should just enjoy my time in Vegas with Edward. I mean, it is our wedding/honeymoon.

"Alright, lets go in." I said enthusiastically.

"What? No argument?" he asked.

"Nope."

"That's to bad. I like the after fight making out," he grinned evilly.

"Well, to bad for you." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. We quietly laughed.

Nick grabbed our bags and helped us inside and said goodbye. Edward checked us in while I looked around the lobby and saw the tourist and gamblers run around like kids in a candy store.

I looked back to Edward. He was waiting for the receptionist to get the information in the computer. He sensed me looking at him and turned his head and winked at me. We both smiled at each other. Then he turned back to the lady, handing his key to him and eyeing him up and down. He paid no attention.

We finally got to our room--having to wait for the elevator to go to the top floor-- and got inside.

It was huge. If not for the big window looking over the city, I would have mistaken it for a room in the white house.

"wow. Edward, I love this." I walked up to him and hugged him hard. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my forehead.

"Only the best for you, my love."

"Thank you. So much. I may not show it, when you buy me things, but I love it. But mostly… I love you."

Edward just looked at me, with passion and pure love in his eyes. I was sure my eyes were saying the same thing.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and led him around. We explored the to-big-to-be-a-hotel-room and finally ended in our bedroom. Edward raced back to the door to grab our bags and was back in a few seconds, our luggage on his back. He set it down and stood in his place. Looking at me.

"What?"

Stare

"_What?_"

Stare

"If your going to be quiet and not say a thing, well then, I'm going to take advantage of it."

I walked over to him and took a fistful of his shirt in my hand and pushed him backwards till he fell back on our bed and pulled me on top of him. I knelt above him and kissed his neck. He didn't move an inch all the while. I kept kissing him. Anywhere his skin showed, his hands, neck, ear…

Edward let out a low moan and flipped me over suddenly. He started kissing me furiously, just like I had.

"Mmm, Bella," he murmured into my neck.

"Silence is broken," I said quietly, more to myself then him.

"We should go meet up with the others. Their going to be here soon." still kissing my neck.

"Noooo…," I moaned.

"yeeeeessss…," he moaned playfully, then lifted himself up and got off the bed.

"All right. But don't be expecting any kisses tonight!" I yelled as he walked out of the room. I smiled to myself. I love him so much.

**( there it is. Next one will be up soon. Oh and if you have any ideas of something you want to happen, just review and tell me. I will take all suggestions and try to fit them in. ok, so review please. )**

Riley


	6. all most there!

**( I am soooooooooo (For infinity) sorry that I didn't update as fast as the others. I promised myself that I would try to update each day. It is a little hard to accomplish though so just enjoy the chapter. IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA THEY WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY TELL ME PLEASE!!! ) **

"Hi Alice!!!" I ran up to her and embraced her into a giant hug.

"Hi…Bella. I uh, was, um, expecting you to be furious with me." she said, very confused.

"No, Alice. I've come to my senses and am now so glad all of you are here," looking around at the whole family. Everyone was so happy. Even Rosalie. I was so ecstatic for my and Edward's wedding now.

"Well, we are glad we are here too," said Esme, hugging me also.

"I don't know what to wear! Jasper, we need to get to the hotel, now." she said impatiently.

"But, Alice, we can figure it out later. And why do you need me?" He said, frowning a little at the thought of sitting around, waiting for Alice to pick something. Trust me, It was torture, especially when she was dressing me.

Alice shot Jasper and look. There was something in her eyes. Was that…oh.

Suddenly, Jasper got the message and agreed with Alice. "Um, yeah me and Alice will see you guys later."

"Much, later. But before the wedding tonight. I need to torture Bella for a bit. Bye!" Jasper grabbed her hand and started pulling her to their rented BMW.

"Tonight! We're getting married tonight!" I didn't think it was that soon. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"There's no need to worry, Love. The sooner the better." he said soothingly.

"I know that. It just caught me off guard. I'm excited. Really." and I was. I smiled and he saw that I really meant it.

"Well then, lets go and get our room. Maybe we can ketch a meal before the wedding. I know a great place at the Bellagio! Its French, but I'm sure we could find something you like, Bella. Its very nice there. I hope you have something nice to wear," Esme said politely.

"If not, we know Alice will help out with the situation ."

"Oh no she isn't. She promised she wouldn't spend any money on me. Not a penny. So I will go and buy my own clothes, thank you very much." I said this and walked away, heading to the car. Edward caught up and placed his arm around my waist.

"You know, Bella, when your all independent like this, you seem a little, well, hot. Did you know that?" Edward said with a grin.

"No, Edward. I didn't. do you like it that way? I could be more independent and not have someone watch over me while I sleep. If I can get my own clothes, I'm sure I could sleep alone." I know he will have something to say about this, even if it is teasing.

"Bella, we both know your not capable of that. And who is going to listen to you talk in your sleep? Or be there to greet you and kiss you good morning? With out that, life wouldn't be worth living. Don't you agree?" he knows he won this one.

"It would be a doll life without you Edward. Actually, it wouldn't _be_ a life without you." I kissed his cheek and opened the car door and stepped in.

"you are amazing, Bella." Edward said soothingly

"No, you are." I commented back

"No, you are!" Edward playfully yelled

"You are!" I yelled back.

"We sound like one of those cheesy couples. 'no I love you more!' 'no _I_ love _you_ more!'"

"We do, don't we. Lets just get ready shall we and get to dinner."

"Fine with me, honey" he started to head to the hotel.

"Oh, and by the way. _I _love _you_ more." we both laughed.

**( first of all, I started this chapter a week ago and now here I am. I would have updated this faster, but I'm really sick. I feel like I'm going to die. I went to my high school homecoming and all that and afterwards i was in a lot of pain. I've had this before once and I went to the ER last time. But I decided just to take vicodin and sleep for a day and a half. So that's what I did. So I'm sorry and I will be updating faster. )**

Riley


	7. Wedding!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I AM WRITING ABOUT!!! K I'm done.**

**( ok, been awhile. But the time has come. I **_**think**_** (Cross fingers) that there will be a wedding! (I mean the title is Vegas **_**wedding**_**). And there is going to be a bit of a surprise! But you will have to wait and/or read. Enjoy!!! )**

Chapter 7 (Yes!!!)

The restaurant was fancy. _Way_ to fancy, but Edward held my hand and kissed me every once in awhile to call my emotions, which were both excited and anxious. And a bit annoyed, but only at Alice.

Earlier today after her "Time" with Jasper, she held me hostage, make-up and all. She gave me a short--to short for my comfort-- black cocktail dress and black flats.

And besides my messed up mood, hers and Edwards, were ecstatic, as well as the other family members. Even Rosalie. Alice was so excited, you would have thought it was her wedding.

We all dressed up and met up at the restaurant. It was very nice and I also managed to find something to eat. Everyone ordered, which I thought was unnecessary because I was the only one that ate.

Edward could sense my emotions and would pull me tighter to his side and kiss my neck, sliding his nose along the side, whispering, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

It was weird, but I think his eyes got a bit lighter. Not like the topaz he usually has or the onyx, but more of a softer color, with a hint of green maybe?

After dinner we all headed out side where Alice had arranged for a limo to pick us up.

"Alice, I said I didn't want any money spent on me. That includes limos and fancy dinners."

"But Bella, you only get married once! You need to experience the whole thing. And that _includes _money."

"Alice, I will be marrying Edward for the rest of eternity. I don't think this needs to be all that grand. That is why we came to Vegas in the first place!" I was on the verge of snapping. All I wanted was a short wedding through the drive though and then go home to be with Edward as a very… how do I say it… _unknown_ kind of marriage. At least from Charlie, Renee and the town of Forks.

"Alice, I need to go for a walk. I'll be back later." I turned around and walked towards the parking lot around back. At least there I can have some privacy.

I walked to the back of the building and sat down, and cried. Great. I guess normal women would and do cry on their wedding day. But for this reason? No, most brides would want everyone's attention and money on her wedding day. But I'm not that girl. I told Edward that. _I'm not that girl,_ I repeated in my mind.

I stayed there, crying, and wondering where Edward was. He was usually here to comfort me. Maybe I should go back. I feel a little bad about yelling at Alice.

She is only trying to make this memorable, but she said she wouldn't! I want to have a minute wedding. A few words a couple 'I do's' and a kiss then we're out of there. No dress o limo no decorations, no father walking me down the isle…. Oh no. Charlie.

I started crying harder. He was going to kill me when I got home. What was my explanation going to be? _'Oh, sorry dad, had to get married to the love of my life. Oh and by the way, he is a vampire, as long as his family. I will be too! Sorry 'bout that, but I'm home now! How was your week?'_ I knew that wasn't going to fly.

Fell to my side, feeling the cold pavement tingle on my cheek.

I heard footsteps. I thought it was Edward, but when the hand touched my cheek, it was unbelievably warm. Jacob.

"Jacob? Is that you?" it was dark, but I could see the dark figure of his lean body and messy hair.

"Bella? Are you okay? I've been looking for you all over!" he picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Why are you here?" I was utterly confused, but happy at the same time. "Does Edward know you're here?"

"Of coarse. If he didn't he would hip my head off. If I was marrying you and he showed up I would do the same thing. I don't think he would want is girl's other lover showing up unannounced."

"Jake, you are _not_ my other lover. Edward is the only one I will ever want."

There was an awkward silence, but I broke it with my curiosity.

"Why are you actually here, Jake? Did you tell Edward over the phone or did you run into him? What is going on!?" I yelled.

I was frustrated and I want to just understand and hope there were not any wars going on between my fiancé and best friend.

"Well, he called me." He looked a little uncomfortable.

"What? When? _He _called _you_?"

"Yeah, he, uh, kinda invited me to the, um, wedding. So I got on a plan, and, well, here I am."

"He invited you?! Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill him!!!" I was going to explode. This isn't happening any way that I wanted it to.

Jakes face looked pained. "I'll leave then. I shouldn't have come." he turned to walk away, but I grabbed onto his arm.

"Oh, no Jake. I didn't mean that I don't want you here. Just that everyone is…making this more complicated then it needs to be. I didn't want this to happen, all these complications. I just want to get married. that's all."

"You could marry me."

"_What?"_ did he just say….

"Marry me." he looked pretty serious.

"Jake, that's really crazy. Are you feeling okay? Why would you want to marry me in the first place?"

"Because Bella. I've explained this before. I'm in love with you and I know you love me. So, lets get married. Now. No complications."

"Jake that's crazy. I would never. I love as a friend that's all. Edward is… he is my…everything. I could never be without him. I need him so much."

"I know you love me. You are just to scared to admit it. If you don't love me, them say it." he was serious and I knew he was confident that I couldn't say that. Well, he is wrong.

"Jacob Black, I do not l-lo-…. I do not, in any way except for a friend l-l," WHY CAN'T I FINISH IT!??!

"Yes?"

Maybe I do. No I can't! I am completely in love with Edward. Maybe, I love Jake, but even close to how much I love Edward.

"Alight Jake. I might. But you could _never_ compare to how much Edward's and my love for each other has gone. We love each other then we can comprehend."

"That's good enough for me. So when he leaves you again, you'll be mine." he grinned and walked away.

"Jake!! Ugh!" I let him go. I didn't want to be around him. Or anyone. How could I do this to Edward. How could I love Jake? This can't be happening. No, no, no…. I started crying. Then I fell to the ground and blacked out…

-------------------------Edward's POV------------------------

"Bella?" what was she doing on the ground.

"Edward." she whispered. I could tell she was crying.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry. Alice, she feels even worse. Jasper feels even worse, but that's because of all the emotions. I should have never done this to you." I bent down to her and cradled her into my arms.

"Edward, Jake…. I love him. How could that happen…I just, I…" she couldn't even talk. She cried into my shoulder.

"I know, Love. Its alright. I know." And I did. I knew the consequences when I left. He was the consequences.

"I'm…so sorry, Edward."

"No Bella, I am. It doesn't matter about Jake. He doesn't matter. Just us. You. That's all. I love you. But if you do love him…and its more than you love me… I'll understand." it heart. It felt like my dead, unbeaten heart was being torn to shreds.

I looked down at her eyes. Then she spoke.

------------------------Bella's POV--------------------------

"How could you _ever_ think that? I love you. More than a million times more than I will ever love Jacob. **(Sorry Jacob and his loving Fans!!!)** You are what I want. Don't ever feel sorry." I placed my hand on his icy cheek and lifted my chin up for a kiss on his hard lips.

It was quick though, being interrupted by my question

"So, lets get married," I said, a sudden rush of excitement running through me.

"Is that what you really want, Bella? Do you or do you not want too get married." I could tell there was a question beyond that, an even more important matter or should I say matters.

_Do you want me or Jacob, Vampire or werewolf, life or death. Which one?_

"Yes, I do." _You, Vampire, and, even if he doesn't think so… life._

"Then lets get married." he smiled. He understood . Good.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella, for eternity."

-----------------------Wedding!!!--------------------------

I forgave Alice and apologized to the whole family for my break down. They understood and forgave me as well.

"I am really sorry, bella. I shouldn't have done that. It was selfish of me."

"Not at all Alice. You were trying to give me a good wedding and as much as I don't like money spent on me like that, I know you were doing what was best."

"Thank you, Bella. You are the greatest sister-to-be!" she hugged me then dragged me to the bathroom of the little chapel to reapply the make-up that washed away from my tears.

After my break down, I decided that having a wedding in a car wasn't even close to proper and actually wanted it in a building. Edward agreed to it, and Alice liked it more than she should have.

The door opened and Rosalie peeked her head in. "Its time," then she was gone, taking her seat with the others.

"Alright, Bella. Its time."

"Its it weird to feel nervous right now?" I asked, my emotions playing on my face.

"Oh, believe me Bella, I've been married at least four times, to the same man, who I have loved before I even _knew_ him, and I am beyond nervous before each wedding. And he doesn't even try to calm me!" she shook her head knowingly, "Its just something that everyone, mostly women, go though before their wedding."

"Why does that happen? You love them to death **(No pun intended) **and yet your so nervous you could guess your head was going to explode! How does it work? It makes no sense!"

"No one knows. Maybe intuition or self conscious. I don't know. But as long as your gut, your mind and your heart are saying the same thing, well, then nervousness doesn't even factor into your decision."

I hugged Alice, "Thank you so much Alice. For everything."

"Love you, Bella," she pulled away, fixing my hair a little bit, "Now if you want to be my sister, you better get out there and marry that even more nervous man standing there, waiting for you."

I hugged her one more time, then stood up and fallowed her out the bathroom door. We turned the corner.

There he was. He looked even more amazing then, well, five minutes ago. He locked eyes with me and slid a smile on his magnificent face. I recognized the song playing in the background, softly playing, filling the room with its rhythm.

It was a song Edward had turned on in his room while we were together for a day. A tingle ran through my entire body. Its words felled through my entire heart, leaving me stunned.

After my walk down the isle, which was on two feet long **(They are actually that long!!!) **I stood in front of Edward, still holding my eyes in his. And before I even noticed the words come out my mouth I heard myself and Edward say 'I do' and a 'you may kiss the bride' in a cheep impression of an Elvis.

Edward pulled me in and gave me a not so quick kiss. It was a very passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and ran up to us congratulating us.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Esme cheered.

"Yes, congratulations, you guys," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"I bet you two want to go back to your hotel room now don't you?" Emmett of course.

"Actually, that doesn't sound to bad," Edward whispered in my ear. But to my dismay, everyone heard.

A round of 'oooo's went around and made me blush as red as a tomato.

"Lets go," Edward could sense my emotions easily even if the colors on my face weren't giving them away.

Edward picked me up and headed down the isle, kissing my cheek.

"Have fun you two!!!" Alice hummed.

**( ok, first of all, I write what I feel and keep going with it. I had nooooo idea what was going to happen. It was all by instinct, but I did know Jake was coming, but not like that. He was just going to congrats Bella at her wedding but obviously…that wasn't exactly what happened. **

**Which brings us to… thanks Kristin for some ideas like the Jake showing up. And if you don't like that that had happened then… blame her!!!! Review and cuss her out!!!! Seriously… well no cussing, but you can blame her for that. And if you liked it, than comment her.**

**This was a little longer than other chaps. So be happy. )**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Riley**


	8. AN

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I AM WRITING ABOUT!!! K I'm done.**

**( ok, been awhile. But the time has come. I **_**think**_** (Cross fingers) that there will be a wedding! (I mean the title is Vegas **_**wedding**_**). And there is going to be a bit of a surprise! But you will have to wait and/or read. Enjoy!!! )**

Chapter 7 (Yes!!!)

The restaurant was fancy. _Way_ to fancy, but Edward held my hand and kissed me every once in awhile to call my emotions, which were both excited and anxious. And a bit annoyed, but only at Alice.

Earlier today after her "Time" with Jasper, she held me hostage, make-up and all. She gave me a short--to short for my comfort-- black cocktail dress and black flats.

And besides my messed up mood, hers and Edwards, were ecstatic, as well as the other family members. Even Rosalie. Alice was so excited, you would have thought it was her wedding.

We all dressed up and met up at the restaurant. It was very nice and I also managed to find something to eat. Everyone ordered, which I thought was unnecessary because I was the only one that ate.

Edward could sense my emotions and would pull me tighter to his side and kiss my neck, sliding his nose along the side, whispering, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

It was weird, but I think his eyes got a bit lighter. Not like the topaz he usually has or the onyx, but more of a softer color, with a hint of green maybe?

After dinner we all headed out side where Alice had arranged for a limo to pick us up.

"Alice, I said I didn't want any money spent on me. That includes limos and fancy dinners."

"But Bella, you only get married once! You need to experience the whole thing. And that _includes _money."

"Alice, I will be marrying Edward for the rest of eternity. I don't think this needs to be all that grand. That is why we came to Vegas in the first place!" I was on the verge of snapping. All I wanted was a short wedding through the drive though and then go home to be with Edward as a very… how do I say it… _unknown_ kind of marriage. At least from Charlie, Renee and the town of Forks.

"Alice, I need to go for a walk. I'll be back later." I turned around and walked towards the parking lot around back. At least there I can have some privacy.

I walked to the back of the building and sat down, and cried. Great. I guess normal women would and do cry on their wedding day. But for this reason? No, most brides would want everyone's attention and money on her wedding day. But I'm not that girl. I told Edward that. _I'm not that girl,_ I repeated in my mind.

I stayed there, crying, and wondering where Edward was. He was usually here to comfort me. Maybe I should go back. I feel a little bad about yelling at Alice.

She is only trying to make this memorable, but she said she wouldn't! I want to have a minute wedding. A few words a couple 'I do's' and a kiss then we're out of there. No dress o limo no decorations, no father walking me down the isle…. Oh no. Charlie.

I started crying harder. He was going to kill me when I got home. What was my explanation going to be? _'Oh, sorry dad, had to get married to the love of my life. Oh and by the way, he is a vampire, as long as his family. I will be too! Sorry 'bout that, but I'm home now! How was your week?'_ I knew that wasn't going to fly.

Fell to my side, feeling the cold pavement tingle on my cheek.

I heard footsteps. I thought it was Edward, but when the hand touched my cheek, it was unbelievably warm. Jacob.

"Jacob? Is that you?" it was dark, but I could see the dark figure of his lean body and messy hair.

"Bella? Are you okay? I've been looking for you all over!" he picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Why are you here?" I was utterly confused, but happy at the same time. "Does Edward know you're here?"

"Of coarse. If he didn't he would hip my head off. If I was marrying you and he showed up I would do the same thing. I don't think he would want is girl's other lover showing up unannounced."

"Jake, you are _not_ my other lover. Edward is the only one I will ever want."

There was an awkward silence, but I broke it with my curiosity.

"Why are you actually here, Jake? Did you tell Edward over the phone or did you run into him? What is going on!?" I yelled.

I was frustrated and I want to just understand and hope there were not any wars going on between my fiancé and best friend.

"Well, he called me." He looked a little uncomfortable.

"What? When? _He _called _you_?"

"Yeah, he, uh, kinda invited me to the, um, wedding. So I got on a plan, and, well, here I am."

"He invited you?! Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill him!!!" I was going to explode. This isn't happening any way that I wanted it to.

Jakes face looked pained. "I'll leave then. I shouldn't have come." he turned to walk away, but I grabbed onto his arm.

"Oh, no Jake. I didn't mean that I don't want you here. Just that everyone is…making this more complicated then it needs to be. I didn't want this to happen, all these complications. I just want to get married. that's all."

"You could marry me."

"_What?"_ did he just say….

"Marry me." he looked pretty serious.

"Jake, that's really crazy. Are you feeling okay? Why would you want to marry me in the first place?"

"Because Bella. I've explained this before. I'm in love with you and I know you love me. So, lets get married. Now. No complications."

"Jake that's crazy. I would never. I love as a friend that's all. Edward is… he is my…everything. I could never be without him. I need him so much."

"I know you love me. You are just to scared to admit it. If you don't love me, them say it." he was serious and I knew he was confident that I couldn't say that. Well, he is wrong.

"Jacob Black, I do not l-lo-…. I do not, in any way except for a friend l-l," WHY CAN'T I FINISH IT!??!

"Yes?"

Maybe I do. No I can't! I am completely in love with Edward. Maybe, I love Jake, but even close to how much I love Edward.

"Alight Jake. I might. But you could _never_ compare to how much Edward's and my love for each other has gone. We love each other then we can comprehend."

"That's good enough for me. So when he leaves you again, you'll be mine." he grinned and walked away.

"Jake!! Ugh!" I let him go. I didn't want to be around him. Or anyone. How could I do this to Edward. How could I love Jake? This can't be happening. No, no, no…. I started crying. Then I fell to the ground and blacked out…

-------------------------Edward's POV------------------------

"Bella?" what was she doing on the ground.

"Edward." she whispered. I could tell she was crying.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry. Alice, she feels even worse. Jasper feels even worse, but that's because of all the emotions. I should have never done this to you." I bent down to her and cradled her into my arms.

"Edward, Jake…. I love him. How could that happen…I just, I…" she couldn't even talk. She cried into my shoulder.

"I know, Love. Its alright. I know." And I did. I knew the consequences when I left. He was the consequences.

"I'm…so sorry, Edward."

"No Bella, I am. It doesn't matter about Jake. He doesn't matter. Just us. You. That's all. I love you. But if you do love him…and its more than you love me… I'll understand." it heart. It felt like my dead, unbeaten heart was being torn to shreds.

I looked down at her eyes. Then she spoke.

------------------------Bella's POV--------------------------

"How could you _ever_ think that? I love you. More than a million times more than I will ever love Jacob. **(Sorry Jacob and his loving Fans!!!)** You are what I want. Don't ever feel sorry." I placed my hand on his icy cheek and lifted my chin up for a kiss on his hard lips.

It was quick though, being interrupted by my question

"So, lets get married," I said, a sudden rush of excitement running through me.

"Is that what you really want, Bella? Do you or do you not want too get married." I could tell there was a question beyond that, an even more important matter or should I say matters.

_Do you want me or Jacob, Vampire or werewolf, life or death. Which one?_

"Yes, I do." _You, Vampire, and, even if he doesn't think so… life._

"Then lets get married." he smiled. He understood . Good.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella, for eternity."

-----------------------Wedding!!!--------------------------

I forgave Alice and apologized to the whole family for my break down. They understood and forgave me as well.

"I am really sorry, bella. I shouldn't have done that. It was selfish of me."

"Not at all Alice. You were trying to give me a good wedding and as much as I don't like money spent on me like that, I know you were doing what was best."

"Thank you, Bella. You are the greatest sister-to-be!" she hugged me then dragged me to the bathroom of the little chapel to reapply the make-up that washed away from my tears.

After my break down, I decided that having a wedding in a car wasn't even close to proper and actually wanted it in a building. Edward agreed to it, and Alice liked it more than she should have.

The door opened and Rosalie peeked her head in. "Its time," then she was gone, taking her seat with the others.

"Alright, Bella. Its time."

"Its it weird to feel nervous right now?" I asked, my emotions playing on my face.

"Oh, believe me Bella, I've been married at least four times, to the same man, who I have loved before I even _knew_ him, and I am beyond nervous before each wedding. And he doesn't even try to calm me!" she shook her head knowingly, "Its just something that everyone, mostly women, go though before their wedding."

"Why does that happen? You love them to death **(No pun intended) **and yet your so nervous you could guess your head was going to explode! How does it work? It makes no sense!"

"No one knows. Maybe intuition or self conscious. I don't know. But as long as your gut, your mind and your heart are saying the same thing, well, then nervousness doesn't even factor into your decision."

I hugged Alice, "Thank you so much Alice. For everything."

"Love you, Bella," she pulled away, fixing my hair a little bit, "Now if you want to be my sister, you better get out there and marry that even more nervous man standing there, waiting for you."

I hugged her one more time, then stood up and fallowed her out the bathroom door. We turned the corner.

There he was. He looked even more amazing then, well, five minutes ago. He locked eyes with me and slid a smile on his magnificent face. I recognized the song playing in the background, softly playing, filling the room with its rhythm.

It was a song Edward had turned on in his room while we were together for a day. A tingle ran through my entire body. Its words felled through my entire heart, leaving me stunned.

After my walk down the isle, which was on two feet long **(They are actually that long!!!) **I stood in front of Edward, still holding my eyes in his. And before I even noticed the words come out my mouth I heard myself and Edward say 'I do' and a 'you may kiss the bride' in a cheep impression of an Elvis.

Edward pulled me in and gave me a not so quick kiss. It was a very passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and ran up to us congratulating us.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Esme cheered.

"Yes, congratulations, you guys," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"I bet you two want to go back to your hotel room now don't you?" Emmett of course.

"Actually, that doesn't sound to bad," Edward whispered in my ear. But to my dismay, everyone heard.

A round of 'oooo's went around and made me blush as red as a tomato.

"Lets go," Edward could sense my emotions easily even if the colors on my face weren't giving them away.

Edward picked me up and headed down the isle, kissing my cheek.

"Have fun you two!!!" Alice hummed.

**( ok, first of all, I write what I feel and keep going with it. I had nooooo idea what was going to happen. It was all by instinct, but I did know Jake was coming, but not like that. He was just going to congrats Bella at her wedding but obviously…that wasn't exactly what happened. **

**Which brings us to… thanks Kristin for some ideas like the Jake showing up. And if you don't like that that had happened then… blame her!!!! Review and cuss her out!!!! Seriously… well no cussing, but you can blame her for that. And if you liked it, than comment her.**

**This was a little longer than other chaps. So be happy. )**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Riley**


End file.
